N/Games/Quotes/B2W2
Memory Link * Meeting Friends, Saying Good-Bye :"Thank you, my friend. Return to the peaceful life you lived before." :"I can't… I just can't keep Pokémon confined in Poké Balls! Also, if they stay with their Trainers, Pokémon will battle, and they will be hurt… Even if it is for changing the world to protect Pokémon… It's too hard for me to put them through so much pain..." :"Who decided that catching Pokémon and making them battle each other is how the world works? That wasn't how things were before Poké Balls were invented… The rules that govern this world are wrong!" :(To ) "Not yet! The world hasn't changed yet! The time to free your Pokémon will be when I befriend the Unova region's legendary Pokémon, surpass the Champion, and become the hero!" :"I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! But then why… Why did those Pokémon seem so sad to leave me?" :"! Is it because of that Trainer that my heart wavers now? Were the words of the Pokémon in Accumula Town really true? Does that mean is an ideal Trainer?"' :"The cries of the suffering Pokémon filling that room… The borderline between Pokémon and humans... I exist on that line. I live in the margins between everyone, so I will save them! I will change the world! And to that end, I must fight to the finish with "' * White and Black :"I'm here though…"' :"I've been worried about the people who believed in me… But it seems they know what they can do for Pokémon in their own ways."' :"Compared to them… What was I doing? What I really should have done was tell people how Pokémon feel…! The legendary Dragon-type Pokémon knew that. It has lived long and known many people. It knew humans and Pokémon have lived and will live together. It knew that in this relationship, humans' actions have an enormous impact on Pokémon. That's why it helps the one who searches for the ideal /truth … the one who opens the way to the future."' :"It's not necessary… Separating the black from white and humans from Pokémon! If you think in terms of each individual life, this world was in a state that couldn't be divided any further. Possibilities are born out of combining and fusing these different lives! There are some things we can understand only by doing this. It will give form to unseen things. These formulas will restructure the world and make it richer!"' :"From their Poké Balls, I can hear the many different feelings Pokémon have about their Trainers! More than anything, I can hear their joy that they met people who need them!"' :"I'll go... For Pokémon, for Trainers, and for all lives… And for my friends who saved me!"' Chargestone Cave * Just voice, off-screen :"Chargestone Cave -- I really like it here." :"Formulas express the forces behind electricity, its connection to Pokémon, and humans and Pokémon themselves." :"This -- this is my ideal place." :"I have to go…" :"I have to go in order to save Pokémon and protect the very friend that I have to stop!" Giant Chasm :" |Zekrom! Fusion Bolt!!}} / |Reshiram! Fusion Flare!!}} :"Zekrom /Reshiram told me Kyurem is suffering! I can't allow selfish humans to make Pokémon suffer! And I like Unova. It's the place that taught me how to live as a human… It's the place that made me notice the harmony between Pokémon and humans living together… I will protect the Pokémon and humans who live here!"'' :"That's an ugly formula! It won't work!" * After Zekrom /Reshiram has reverted into its stone :"?! Z-Zekrom!! /R-Reshiram!! " * After Kyurem has become Black /White Kyurem :"…! I never would have believed that Pokémon can fuse together… That there was a formula like this..." * Before challenging Kyurem :"It's faint, but I can hear my friend. I can hear Zekrom's /Reshiram's voice. It says they can be separated again! I beg you! Please save my friend! And all of Unova's Pokémon and humans..." * After defeating Ghetsis :"It's hard to call you this, but… Father! Please understand. Pokémon are not tools. Pokémon and humans take each other to greater heights. They are our wonderful partners. Some humans understand this. Why can't you?" :(to the Shadow Triad member) "OK… Without Father, Team Plasma is…" :(to the player) "On behalf of everyone… Thank you. Kyurem is fine. Now, it has lost its power, but it will come here again." :"Zekrom /Reshiram says thank you as well! That's right... I can talk with Pokémon." :"On that day two years ago, and Alder taught me something… By accepting different ideas, this world creates a different chemical reaction… So I met many different Pokémon and people and heard so much… And that's how my world quietly grew bigger… By being with Pokémon, humans can continue toward new horizons. By being with humans, Pokémon can exhibit their true power. That's what Zekrom /Reshiram taught me: the ideal /truth for Pokémon and me. And someday both ideals and truth /truth and ideals will come together… Then Pokémon and humans will be freed from the oppression of Poké Balls." :"You! What are you and your Pokémon striving for? You should head to the Pokémon League and put your ideals /truths to the test!" :"You came…" :"The Pokémon League is just past Victory Road." :"Pokémon battles do nothing more than hurt Pokémon... That's how I understood it, and that's why I hated battles. But it's not that simple." :"Pokémon battles decide winners and losers, it's true. Yet they do so much more. Your Pokémon! You! Your opponents! And their Pokémon! Everyone can see what wonderful things the others have to contribute! That's right! Accepting different ideas--different beings--changes the world like a chemical reaction! Pokémon battles are like a catalyst: a small component that leads to big changes! My friend Zekrom /Reshiram taught me that... And it's the formula I've derived from traveling the world. I want you to think for yourself what it means." :" " :"Here! Take this with you! The new Victory Road has areas that are only accessible with ." :"Yes! If it's your Pokémon and you… You will get past the Pokémon League and recognize your own ideal /truth ! That's what I see in store for you! N's Castle * Upon first entering :"You came…" :"This is Team Plasma's castle. The ruins of Ghetsis's dreams…" :"The deepest chamber of this castle... It's a place that holds a special meaning to me… I have to face you there! Follow me! Actually… Rather than leading you there, I'd prefer to follow. That way, I can see which path you choose and observe what catches your interest. So, I ask this of you! Take me to the deepest chamber of this castle!" ::'''No: "Fine… I'll be waiting here for you, then." ::Yes: "You lead, and I'll follow!" * If the player tries to leave :"What? You're leaving at a time like this? My formula didn't account for this variable…" ::No: "Fine… Then take me to the deepest chamber." ::Yes: "Fine… I'll be waiting here for you, then." * N's room :"This place… was my world." :"When I was little, I was abandoned deep in the woods." :"The ones who took me in and raised me were the Pokémon who lived there." :"Then, one day, a man appeared, claiming to be my father. That was…Ghetsis." :"The things he gave me were… the name "Harmonia"… the knowledge a king would need… Pokémon with their hearts shut so very tightly I couldn't even talk to them… and this room…" :"I'll be outside…" * After leaving N's room :"You lead, and I'll follow!" * If the player tries to enter N's room once again :"There is nothing more of interest there. Let's keep moving." * If talked to while walking :"I remember… This is the place where Anthea and Concordia took care of me as a child. The Seven Sages all taught me different things…" * After going upstairs :"This is our destination... Go inside." * If the player attempts to leave after going upstairs :"I want you to go inside." * Throne room :"That's the place!" :"It was two years ago. For the sake of Pokémon… For my ideal world… /For my world of truth… I put my beliefs on the line and battle a certain Trainer! And I lost… But at the same time, I learned something important. To make the world better, you must accept different ideas."' :"I learned that this is the formula for changing the world. Accepting different ideas… I want to see if you a Trainer whose heart is strong enough to do that." :"Zekrom /Reshiram , come!" :"Zekrom /Reshiram always want to know what ideals /truths you seek and how good of a Trainer you are." :* Before battle ::"Battle with me. Are you prepared?" ::No: "I'm ready whenever you are! I'll wait as long as it takes!" ::Yes: "Show me the depth of your determination!" :* After the first damaging, non-KO hit ::"More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!" :* Being defeated ::"The love for your Pokémon that permeates every cell of your body. I accept it!" :* After being defeated ::"Zekrom /Reshiram and I were defeated. Your feelings, your desire to know the truth— that's what surpassed us. Battling with you reminded me of two years ago..." ::"It may just be a little, but I know you better... That's how I feel. :* To Zekrom /Reshiram ::"And Zekrom /Reshiram … thanks for everything. My journey with you has been truly wonderful! From now on, I want you to use your power to help this Trainer realize his/her dreams."'' ::"I know. I'll miss you, too... But your task is to help humans who seek ideals /truth . I learned so much from you. I'll do my best to tell everyone else what I learned on my own." ::"'I'll be OK! I can talk to Pokémon!" ::"I'll become the bridge between Pokémon and Humans! That's my ideal /truth !" ::"So… Rest well…" ::", I'll entrust you with this Dark Stone /Light Stone !" ::"Take the Dark Stone /Light Stone to Dragonspiral Tower!" :* If talked to again ::"Go to Dragonspiral Tower. I will… I'll search for I battled two years ago. And… I plan to say thank you." Season battles * First time :"How surprising… I didn't expect you'd come here." :"Well, that is the formula for understanding other Trainers, after all… You're OK with a Pokémon battle, right?" * Subsequent times :"Your Pokémon are saying they want to battle with my friend…" :"What would you like to do? Will you have a Pokémon battle with me?" * Before battle ::Yes: "Good…" ::No: "Very well… You're free to choose that, too." * After the first damaging, non-KO hit :"More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!" * Sending out the last Pokémon :"For the sake of my friend who saved me, I will never give up!" * When the last Pokémon is at critical health :"You've got to value this time that you have to get to know each other!" * Being defeated :"Your Pokémon are happy… They are happy to be with you." * After being defeated :"I remember something Zekrom /Reshiram told me once…" :"Zekrom and Reshiram are searching for new possibilities by walking alongside humans…" :"Meanwhile, those that live in the wild try to better themselves without relying on anyone else." :"There are many different Pokémon…" :"And their different ways of living… That is the true freedom of Pokémon. That is what connects Pokémon to us." :"I will set off on another journey." :"There are still many Pokémon in the world I should talk to." :"And there is also a Trainer I want to tell how I feel…" Dragonspiral Tower * After battling Zekrom /Reshiram :" /Reshiram has recognized you as the new hero. That right! As a Trainer with the will strong enough to change to world!|If the player caught Zekrom/Reshiram}}/ /Reshiram the strength of your Pokémon.|If the player defeated Zekrom/Reshiram}}/ /Reshiram ? What an amusing Trainer|If the player flees from Zekrom/Reshiram}} I have something to tell you. Go to Giant Chasm! Kyurem has returned. That's what my friend had told me." :"! The world that you desire for Pokémon and humans... I look forward to seeing how full of love that world is." :"Someday… Pokémon and humans will be bound together without Poké Balls. They will simply trust and help one another. Make that kind of world." Ferris Wheel - Friday * First time :"This sure takes me back…" :"You! Ride this Ferris wheel with me!" * Subsequent times :"I love Ferris wheels." :"So, you there! Come with me!" * On the Ferris Wheel :"You… remind me of that Trainer." :"Now that I think about it, we both rode this Ferris wheel, too." :"Making dreams come true is hard… I wonder if we will meet again..." * After the first Ferris Wheel ride :"… That made me remember that day. … Sorry. I'll be going." * After subsequent rides :"Ferris wheels sure are great." :"But that can't be proved with numbers. It's the …"